parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories
Here is TrainBoy43's sixth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Video Treasures. List of Episodes Six Main Episodes *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) Song *The Island Song Transcript (The Intro to Thomas Meets The Queen with the Video Treasures audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *TrainBoy43: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Jack McDaniel, TrainBoy43, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, before the main title goes to the Profile of TrainBoy43. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Thomas Meets The Queen and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storyteller, George Carlin narrating the full movie) Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Narrator: If one morning you were to ride in Bertie the bus, he would ride down the winding country road with him, crossed over stone wall bridges and travel past Thomas' branch line. (Bertie sets, and passes Thomas, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice, but also passes Tom Tipper, who is driving a lorry all around) Then you would hear Bertie's friendly greeting as he sees one of his friends pass by. His name is Tom Tipper the postman. Every day, Tom travels cheerfully around the Island of Sodor. He stops at stations collecting letters and parcels from Thomas and Percy's mail train. Then he delivers the mail to farms and cottages far and wide. The engines know that anywhere their rails won't reach, (as Casey Jr goes past, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Tom Tipper arrives at every station where Toots spots to pick up passengers, Johnny delivers his mail with his mail car and caboose, and when Tillie, hauling her birthday train, passes Johnny) Tom Tipper would collect their mail and deliver it safely come rain or shine. He's always ready to load mail bags onto the trains too. *Percy: Thank you, Tom. *Narrator: Whistles Percy. *Thomas: Yes indeed. (Montana passes by, hauling a green and yellow coach, a green coach, and a red coach) *Narrator: Agrees Thomas. *Thomas: You're a really useful postman. *Tom: Ah. *Narrator: Replies Tom. *Tom: But where would I be without my van? We make a grand pare. *Narrator: One day, Tom wasn't at the platform. (Percy, hauling his mail train, arrives) A postman they didn't know dumped the bags on the platform and disappeared. *Percy: What happened to Tom? *Narrator: Wondered Percy. *Driver: And his old van. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: No wonder the new postman looks cross. Trying to carry mail bags on a bicycle would make anyone miserable. *Narrator: Next morning the engines were glad to see Tom back again. But he looked very sad. (as Percy, hauling his mail train, arrives alongside Thomas, who is hauling Annie and Clarabel, Tootle goes by, hauling three freight cars and a caboose) *Tom: The postmaster has decided my van is too expensive to run. The rounds take longer on my bike. I'm sorry, I can't stop to help you. *Percy: I wished I could cheer Tom Tipper up. (Melissa puffs past with a freight train) *Narrator: Sighed Percy the Small Engine. He was just wondering about how this might be done when his thoughts were rudely interrupted. A man was shouting at Tom Tipper. *Man: You gotta come back to Sir Topham Hatt's office! He needs you to sign some important papers right away. *Tom: Oh, dear. *Narrator: Replied Tom Tipper. *Tom: This is going to make me later still. *Narrator: He was in a hurry and being careless. He propped his bike against Percy's mail car and rushed away. *Percy: Stop! *Narrator: Cried Percy. But Tom was out of sight. There was worst to come. Percy's driver hadn't seen the bike and he started away. *Percy: Oh, no! (puffs away) *Narrator: Cried Percy. *Percy: Now they'll be trouble. (squashes the bicycle) *Narrator: And there was. Percy's driver quickly stop the train. Everyone came running to the scene. Tom Tipper's bicycle was in pieces. (Percy stops with Tom's bicycle broken into pieces) *Percy: I'm sorry, Mr. Tipper. (Greendale Rocket passes by with a green coach and red mail car) *Narrator: Apologized Percy. *Tom: Never mind, Percy. *Narrator: Said the postman. *Tom: It wasn't your fault. But now I've only my legs to get the mail delivered. Whatever will happen next? *Narrator: Tom Tipper soon found out. Next day he was waiting happily for Percy. (Thomas, hauling his seven coaches, and Percy, hauling his mail train, both arrive) *Percy: Peep peep! *Narrator: Whistled Percy. *Percy: Is that a smart new van I see? *Tom: It is indeed. That accident did me a good tire, Percy. My chief decided my new van should do the job much better than my old bike and worth the expense. Now I can always be on time again. (Emma puffs past, hauling some freight cars and a caboose) *Percy: So I did help. *Narrator: Beamed Percy. *Percy: But by accident you might say. Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Narrator: Stepney the Bluebell Engine was busy talking to the other engines. It was his first visit to their railway and he was having a splendid time. (Stepney arrives alongside Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice, Percy, his mail train, and Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, three vans, and a caboose while Tillie puffs away, hauling her Birthday Train) *Stepney: You are very lucky engines. *Narrator: He said. *Stepney: Your line has got everything. It's long enough to give you a good run, and you have plenty of passengers. Then you have a quarry and a mine, so you'll need plenty of cars. Cars are fun. I missed them on our line. *Narrator: Percy was surprised. All the engines thought cars were trouble. *Percy: You're welcome to take some of mine. *Narrator: He said. *Percy: But you better ask driver first. *Narrator: Their drivers agreed and the two engines set off. (Stepney, hauling Percy's six freight cars and caboose, takes off with Percy following with his Mail Train) Thomas and Toby were speechless. Stepney took the cars to the harbour. (Stepney takes Percy's six freight cars to the harbour, passing Casey Jr, who puffs past, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose while Johnny waits with his mail car and caboose to depart, including Toots hauling seven boxcars and a caboose too) Then he picked up the loaded ones and started back. Ahead was a cricket field. The game had just begun. Stepney and his driver had to wait at the signal. (Stepney heads out of the harbour with some empty cars and a caboose) *Driver: Good. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We can watch the game. *Narrator: Then there was trouble. The batsman hit the ball. It flew high into the sky towards Stepney's train. Clunk went the signal. Thump went the ball into a car, but neither driver nor fireman heard it. (Stepney takes off) *Players: Stop! *Narrator: Yelled the players but Stepney didn't hear them. *Stepney: Come along, come along. *Narrator: He puffed to the cars. *Players: Our one and only ball! *Narrator: Cried the players. *Players: Wake up, Caroline. *Narrator: They said to their old car. *Players: The chase is on. *Narrator: Caroline coughed crossly and rolled down the road. Stepney wasn't hurrying. Caroline soon came up behind. (Caroline goes in pursuit of Stepney, his cars, and caboose) *Caroline: (honks her horn) Toot toot! *Narrator: She wailed. The players shouted but Stepney was still too far for his driver and fireman to see or hear properly. They completely misunderstood. *Driver: If those jokers wanna race. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Driver: They can have on. Faster, Stepney, faster! (Stepney obeys and whistles) Narrator: Poor Caroline wasn't happy at all. She rattled along at twice her usual speed. *Caroline: I shouldn't be treated like this. *Narrator: She grumbled. *Caroline: This pace is too hot for my system. It'll fuse all my circuits. (POP!) *Narrator: Suddenly, Stepney was nowhere to be seen. *Caroline: Yahoo! That silly train has run into a hole so we can't catch it. I can go home now. (goes to the station) *Narrator: But she couldn't. Her driver pounded Caroline on up the steep hill and then the other side toward the station. Stepney was already here when Caroline cluttered in. *Players: We need our ball back! *Narrator: Cried the players and explained everything. The ball was nestled in some straw and the third car from the van. *Player: We found it! *Narrator: Cried the player. *Driver: We're sorry. *Narrator: Sighed the driver. *Player: Ah, you couldn't help it. *Narrator: Replied the player. *Player: Now we must get back quickly. *Driver: You'll be lucky. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Driver: Caroline looks worn out. *Narrator: And she was. The driver spoke to the stationmaster and the signalman and they all agreed on the plan. Soon they rolled Caroline on to a flat car and a break van coupled behind. The players crowded in sight and Stepney pulled the train back to the playfield. (Stepney puffs back, towing his cars, Caroline, and a caboose) Everyone enjoyed watching the game. Even Caroline was pleased. She doesn't think trains silly now. *Caroline: They have their uses. They can save the wear on a poor car's wheels. Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Narrator: Gordon the Big Engine and Thomas the Tank Engine puff buffer to buffer back home. (Gordon and Thomas puff home buffer to buffer) It had been a busy day. First Thomas had teased Gordon about the time that the big engine had slid into a ditch. Then Thomas fell down a mine and Gordon came to his rescue. (two flashbacks are shown from Gordon Takes A Dip and Down the Mine) *Gordon: Remember, Thomas. *Narrator: Called Gordon grandly. *Gordon: United we stand, together we fall. You helped me and I helped you. *Thomas: I'll remember. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: But I hope Sir Topham Hatt forgives us soon. *Narrator: (Thomas and Gordon arrive) Suddenly, they notice something. As the two engines whistled in their sheds, everywhere they look, they saw paint pots and painters. *Thomas: Bust my buffers! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: What's happening? *Percy: Shh! *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Percy: Sir Topham Hatt's going to tell us now. *Sir Topham Hatt: Ladies and gentlemen and engines, I am honored to form you that her majesty the Queen herself was coming here to visit us. Now, on with the preperations. *Narrator The engines wondered who would pull the Royal Train. *Edward: I'm too old to pull important trains. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Gordon: I'm in disgrace. *Narrator: Sighed Gordon. *James: He'll choose me, of course. *George Carlin: Boasted James. *Henry: You?! *Narrator: Snorted Henry. *Henry: You can't climb hills! He'll ask me to pull the train, and I'll have a new coat of paint. *Narrator Then the rain came. (at Knapford station, Henry, coupled to his green and yellow coach, a red and white coach, and red coach, waits for departure, and while Toots goes by, hauling seven boxcars and a caboose, Alfred goes by, hauling his coach) Henry's driver and fireman covered out their cab to keep dry. A painter was on a lantern above the line. Henry's smoke blew high into the air. The painter couldn't see. Both he and the paint pot fell all over Henry. (the painter falls onto Henry, and as the paint falls on Henry's boiler, Ivor watches in shock as the white paint falls onto Henry) Poor Henry! *Painter: Well, you're not a pretty picture. *Narrator: Sneered the painter. Sir Topham Hatt spoke next. *Sir Topham Hatt: You look like an iced-cake, Henry. That won't do for the Royal Train. I must make other arrangements. *Narrator: Gordon and Thomas were waiting for him. *Gordon and Thomas: Please, Sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: One at a time. *Narrator: Replied Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Yes, Gordon? *Gordon: May Thomas have his Branch Line again? *Sir Topham Hatt: Hmm... I think you are both sorry and deserve a treat. Edward will go and front to clear the line, Thomas will look after the coaches and Gordon will pull the train. *Narrator: The great day came. All the engines work hard bringing people to the town. (Casey Jr pulls into the station, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and as Tillie departs with her birthday train cars, Jebidiah, with some milk cars, and Farnsworth, with his three coaches, wait for departure) Thomas sorted out their coaches in the yard. (Thomas sorts the coaches out, and as Doc pulls with some coaches, Pete departs with a freight train, with Jebidiah and Farnsworth depart, before Thomas goes by, hauling some some coaches) Edward steamed in. (Edward steams in) *Engines: Peep! The Queen is here! *Narrator: Then Gordon whistled as he approached the station. Everyone knew that sound. The queen's train glided into the station. Gordon was spotless and his brass shown brightly. (Gordon pulls into the station, hauling his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, green coach, and red coach) Sir Topham Hatt stood to attention. *Sir Topham Hatt: Welcome, ma'am. *Narrator: The queen thanked him for a splendid run and ask to see all the engines. *Toby and Percy: Peep peep! Narrator: Whistled Toby and Percy. *Henry and James: Shh! *Narrator: Hissed Henry and James. But Toby and Percy didn't care. *Percy: Three cheers for the queen! *Engines: Peep peep! *Narrator: Whistled the engines. When it was time to leave, the queen spoke specialy to Thomas who fetch her coaches, then to Edward, and finally to Gordon who took her away. No engines ever felt prouder than those of Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Narrator: Toby the Tram Engine has cowcatcher and sideplates. They help to prevent animals from getting hurt if they should stray onto the line. Daisy thought Toby's fenders were silly. (Toby arrives, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Daisy: You're afraid of getting hurt yourself. *Narrator: She flounced. *Toby: I'm not. *Narrator: Huffed Toby. *Daisy: Yes you are. (Casey Jr departs, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) I don't have stupid cowcatchers but I'm not frightened. I just toot and they all go away. *Toby: But they don't. (Johnny goes by, hauling his mail car, and caboose) *Narrator: Said Toby. *Daisy: They would with me. Animals always run if you toot and look them in the eye. *Toby: Even bulls? *Daisy: Even bulls. *Narrator:: Said Daisy. Daisy had never met a bull but she purred away quite unconcerned. She tooted at a farm crossing and the horse and cart halted while she went by. (Daisy departs) *Daisy: Huh! *Narrator: She said. *Daisy: It's easy. I just toot and they all stand aside. Poor little Toby. I'm sorry he's frightened. *Narrator: At the next station, a policeman was waiting. *Policeman: There's a bull on the line. *Narrator: He warned. *Policeman: Please persuade him to return to the farmer. *Narrator: Daisy was excited. *Daisy: Now... *Narrator: She thought. *Daisy: ...I'll show Toby how to manage bulls. *Narrator: Champion isn't really a fierce bull, but this morning he was cross. He'd strayed from his field, crashed through a fence, slithered down a slope and now he didn't know where he was. (Champion goes down to the bottom by crashing through a fence and eats some grass) Suddenly, he saw some grass. *Champion: Now for my breakfast. *Narrator: He thought. *Daisy: Oooh! *Narrator: Tooted Daisy. *Daisy: Go on. *Narrator: Champion was too busy chomping to take any notice. *Daisy: Ooh! *Narrator: Said Daisy again. Champion kept grazing. *Daisy: This is all wrong. *Narrator: Said Daisy. *Daisy: How can I look him in the eye if he won't turn around? *Narrator: At last he did. *Champion: Moo! *Narrator: Said Champion. *Daisy: Oo, oh, uh! *Narrator: Murmured Daisy. *Daisy: Why doesn't he run away? *Daisy's Driver: Go on, Daisy. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Daisy's Driver: He's harmless. *Daisy: Yes. *Narrator: Said Daisy unhappily. *Daisy: You know he's harmless and I know he's harmless. But does he know. Look at his horns. If I bump into him, he might hurt, me uh, them. Uh, the farmer wouldn't like that. *Narrator: Champion sniffed at Daisy. *(Champion starts sniffing) *Daisy: Ugh! *Narrator: Said Daisy and that was that. Daisy did no more. (Daisy flees and hides in her shed while Toby arrives, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) Toby was bemused and amused to see her back in the station so soon. *Toby: Bulls always run if you toot and look them in the eye. Eh, Daisy? *Narrator: Daisy stayed silent. *Toby: Ah, well. *Narrator: Continued Toby. *Toby: We can live and learn. I better chase him away for you I suppose. *Narrator: He clanked away to find Champion. Toby's bell rang and his whistle sounded but Champion took no notice. Then Toby whooshed loudly. That did the trick. Toby whooshed a little more and now breakfast over. Champion chauntered away to join the farmer. Daisy was feeling exhausted. She was glad when her day's work was over. Some boys were on the platform. *Boy: Look, Daisy. *Narrator: One teased. *Boy: I've got some sweets. They're called Bulls Eyes. I like them do you. *Daisy: Ah, keep your old bulls eyes. *Narrator: And Daisy scuttled to her shed. Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Narrator: It was winter on the Island of Sodor. (winter is shown while Peter Sam runs along the line, hauling a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose) Peter Sam puffed nervously along the line. His funnel had never been the same since his accident with some cars. (Peter Sam puffs along the line with some freight cars) Now the biting wind was trying to blow it away. *Peter Sam: My funnel feels wobbly. (arrives home) *Narrator: He complained. *Peter Sam: I wish manager would hurry up with my new one. He says it would be something special. *Engines: You and your special funnel. *George Carlin: Laughed the other engines. The were fun to Peter Sam, but his special funnel had become quite a joke. The winter wind grew worse. (Sir Handel puffs along, hauling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose) The rain came too turning hillside streams into torrents which threatened to wash the line away. Rusty the Little Diesel worked hard carrying workmen up and down the line. (Rusty goes along the line, hauling the breakdown train) They were removing branches and trees so water could flow away. But one morning, Rusty's driver brought bad news. *Rusty's Driver: There's been a washout near the tunnel. The track bed had been swept away. We must repait the damage inmediately. (Rusty takes the breakdown to repair the track bed and make a new bridge) *Narrator: The important work took longer than it expected. As days went by, the weather changed. It became frosty and much colder. The workmen finished at last. Peter Sam was most careful as he took the morning train over the mended piece of track. (Peter Sam heads along the bridge, feeling careful, taking two blue and yellow coaches, a green and yellow coach, and a red caboose) Soon, he approached the tunnel. It was short and curved so his driver could not see right through it. Peter Sam was heading for trouble. *Peter Sam's Driver: There's something hanging from the roof. (Peter Sam bumps a thick cold icicle so hard that his funnel breaks off with a CLANG!) *Narrator: Shouted his driver. Peter Sam came out of the tunnel a different looking engine. He no longer had his funnel. *Conductor: Here's what hit you, Peter Sam. *Narrator: Called the conductor and he produced a think cold icicle. They set off again. But without his funnel, the journey was very difficult. (Peter Sam puffs onward) Then the fireman saw an old drain pipe lying beside the track. *Peter Sam's Fireman: We'll use that instead of your funnel. At least it'll help control the smoke. *Narrator: (Peter Sam now finishes his journey with the drain pipe wired to his boiler) Peter Sam finished his journey with the drain pipe wired to his boiler. The other engines laughed and Sir Handel sang a song about. (Thomas goes by, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice as a flashback is shown) *Sir Handel: (singing) Peter Sam said again and again, his new funnel will put ours to shame, went into a tunnel and lost his old funnel now his famous new funnel's a drain. *Narrator: The teasing continue until at last the day came when his new funnel arrived. Sir Topham Hatt proudly presented it. *Peter Sam: Oh dear, someone squashed it. *Narrator: Said Peter Sam. But Sir Topham Hatt laughed. *Sir Topham Hatt: Don't worry, Peter Sam, this funnel is something special indeed. You'll soon see. *Narrato: Peter Sam's new funnel had special pipes which made puffing much easier. *Peter Sam: (puffs along the line with his new Giesel funnel while he pulls two blue and yellow coaches, a green and yellow coach, a red coach, a tarp, and a blue caboose) I feel stronger than ever before. *Narrator: He hummed. Even Sir Handel was impressed. *Sir Handel: I can't understand it. Peter Sam just seems to stroll along the line. He makes work look so easy. *Narrator: The engines don't laugh at Peter Sam's funnel now. They wished they had one like it. (Peter Sam speeds by, passing Rheneas and Skarloey, who are not impressed) Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Narrator: If you should visit the place that has a lake in the woods and a beautiful waterfall, then you may also find two little engines called Skarloey and Rheneas. (Skarloey, hauling two blue and yellow coaches and a blue caboose, passes Rheneas, hauling two red coaches, and a red caboose) The engines know everybody and everybody knows that. There are two more engines: Sir Handel and Peter Sam. They used to be called Stuart and Falcon, but they like they're new names better. (Peter Sam departs, hauling a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a blue caboose, while Sir Handel passes by, hauling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose) One day, Sir Topham Hatt send Edward to the works to be mended. (as Casey Jr passes by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Edward departs and passes Toots, seven boxcars, and a caboose, and Johnny, a mail car, and another caboose) A big surprise awaited Edward. *Edward: It's Skarloey. What's he doing here? (arrives to see Edward) *Narrator: Skarloey was pleased to see Edward. *Skarloey: I've been sent here for a rest. *Narrator: He sighed. *Skarloey: I was put in the shed so I can see everything and not be lonely. (Tillie puffs by, hauling her Birthday Train cars) But I do miss Rheneas. He's going to be mended. I wish I can be mended too, and pull coaches again. *Narrator: Just then, some workmen arrived. *Workman: We're going to take you to the works now, Edward. Come along. *Edward: Goodbye, Skarloey. Your railway's a lovely line. *Skarloey: Oh, it is, it is! You cheered me up, Edward. Goodbye. *Narrator: (as Edward puffs away, Sir Handel heads onward, pulling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose, trying to be kind to awkward and rude coaches, only to come off the rails when he stops and bumps the coaches) Meanwhile, Sir Handel was having trouble with some coaches. He tried to be kind, but the coaches didn't trust him. They were awkward and rude. There was worst to come. Some careless sheep stray on to the line. *Coaches: He's bumped us! *Narrator: Screamed the coaches. *Coaches: Let's get back at him! *Narrator: They serged into Sir Handel and pushed him off the rails. No one was hurt, but Sir Handel limped sadly to the shed. (Sir Handel holds a flag when he's off the rails, and heads home while Tootle passes by, hauling three freight cars, and Katy Caboose) *Driver: No more work for you, today. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: How are we going to pull the visitors' train without an engine? *Skarloey: What about me, sir? *Driver: Skarloey, can you do it? *Skarloey: I'll try. *Narrator: Said the old engine. The coaches stood at the platform. *Skarloey: (backs up to a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, a red coach, and a brown caboose, and as Montana passes by, hauling a green and yellow coach, a green coach, and a red coach, Jason goes by, hauling his coach, boxcar, and caboose) I'm ashamed of you. *Narrator: Scolded Skarloey. *Skarloey: You might have hurt your passengers. *Narrator: The coaches quivered. *Coaches: We're sorry, Skarloey. *Narrator: The conductor blew the whistle, and they're journey began. (Skarloey departs and goes to every gate and style where he knows and stops at) Skarloey remembered all the gates and styles where he had to stop. The sun shone and the rails were dry. *Skarloey: This is lovely. *Narrator: Sanged Skarloey. Presently, the line grew steep. Skarloey felt short of steam. *Driver: Take your time. *Narrator: Soothed his driver. *Skarloey: It'll be better down hill. (puffs up the steep hill, only to get crooked) *George Carlin: Skarloey said to himself. But it wasn't. His springs were weak, and the rail joints jarred his wheels. At last, a spring gave weigh. *Skarloey: I feel all crooked! *Narrator: Cried Skarloey. *Driver: We'll need a bus now for our passengers. (Skarloey, sad, now gets alarmed, holds a Stop! sign, and points his finger that he will get the passengers to their destination on time) *Narrator: Sighed his driver. *Skarloey: No! *Narrator: Pleaded Skarloey. *Skarloey: I'll get them to the station or burst. *Narrator: James was waiting on the platform. (James, hauling his green and yellow coach and four red coaches, checks his watch, then hears a clanging and clanking noise, covers his ears, and sees Skarloey pulling into the station) Clanging and clanking, Skarloey steamed in. *Skarloey: I'll do it, I'll do it. I've done it. *Narrator: James collected his passengers and respectfully puffed away. (James puffs away, with his coaches carrying his passengers) Everyone was pleased with Skarloey, but he was still worried. *Skarloey: (sighs sadly) Old engines can't pull trains like the young ones can. *Driver: They can if they're mended, old faithful. *Narrator: Smiled his driver. *Driver: And that's what gonna happen to you. You deserve it. (Skarloey gets happy) The Island Song *Children: (singing) Picture a land where the sky is so blue. A storybook land of wonder. A magical island just waiting for you. Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true. Imagine a place where the sun always smiles. The valleys are green as can be. The friends that you love are all waiting for you. Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true. Children follow the dream. To the land of make-believe. The Island of Sodor. A magical land where dreams come true. *Girl: Follow the road that leads to a dream over the hills and mountains. Look for the skies with stars in their eyes. *Children: (singing) Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true. Children follow the dream. To the land of make-believe. The Island of Sodor. A magical land where dreams come true. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. The Island of Sodor. A magical land where dreams come true. Facial Expressions Thomas' Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Set with Annie and Clarabel) *Annoyed Face (Plarail, Tomica World Thomas and Freight Car Set) *Confused Face (Plarail Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) *Surprised Face (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Makes A Mess) *Tired Face (Tomy-Trackmaster Thomas Tired Set) Gordon's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, with Green and Yellow Express Coach) *Angry Face (Prarail with Powerful Gordon and Red and White Express Coach) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Fisher-Price with O' The Idignity Gordon with a Garbage Freight Car Set) James's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy-Trackmaster James Set with a Cattle Car and a Caboose) *Red Nosed Face (Trackmaster James Goes Buzz, Buzz, with a Red Caboose) *Angry Face (from James at Boulder Mountain) ([HiT Toy Company) *Scared Face (TrackMaster Revolution) Percy's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains) *Scared Face (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) and Percy and Rocky) *Surprised Face (Reptile Park Set) (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Tired Face (R/C Percy (TrackMaster)) Toby's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by Toy Company) *Surprised Face (Sodor Copper Mine) [HiT Toy Company Category:TrainBoy43